Game Mechanics
"You are a freelancer hacker trained and hired by Numataka Corp. Their exact intentions are unknown..." So begins Hacker Experience, a browser-based game which parodies the world of cyber-security and hacker culture. In the game, you have access to a basic server, from which you access 'the Internet' and hack into other servers. There are certain NPCs that are built into the game, and missions are generated every so often to hack those NPCs. Additionally, every player that joins the game is given an IP address, and in essence becomes another 'hackable server'. As you progress in the game, the University will provide you with certifications (usually at a cost) that unlock more advanced types of hacking software. Since you don't start the game with any hacking software, your first task will be to log on to the Download Center and get a Cracker, which enables your computer to figure out the target server's password. It may be a good idea to pick up a Hasher and a Firewall too, to prevent just anybody from hacking into your server. After that, you can pick up Missions to generate more income, and you can spend that income on upgrades to your Hardware or your Software. You can also stumble across and download better Software on the Internet. Joining Clans may be beneficial too, as a Clan Server could provide you with a variety of Software upgrades and other information. A bit of exploring on the internet will reveal many IP adresses to be hacked. The best way to generate income is to upload and run viruses (Spam, Warez and Miners) on other player's servers. Be careful, though, as running viruses on NPC servers will lead to deletion after a bit of time. Usually, a NPC server's softwares are refreshed each 2 hours and its software, 8. An interesting game mechanic/trick is that upgrading a program from level 1.0 to level 1.1 usually reduces its size from 15 MB to 10 MB, making it so that upgrading a software to level 1.1 is almost always better. Hacking into most servers leaves a trail in the form of Log Files, and thankfully, you have immediate access to read and edit those Log Files when you sign into any server. It is generally not a good idea to leave evidence of your IP address, since other players will be able to see it and might hack you out of revenge. Additionally, any banking transactions or bitcoin interactions you make will leave evidence in the logs that anyone can read, which could put your finances in serious jeopardy... So make sure to clean your log files after any financial transaction! To increase your reputation, it is required to complete actions against other players or NPC servers. There are generally two ways to do this. First, you can launch DDoS attacks on other players. You can also complete illegal transactions of money to increase your standing. Contrary to common belief, completing missions do not give you reputation, and successfully DDoSing Wanted List players will not provide extra reputation.